Sabrina: The Series Everything at Their Firsts
by Avegaille
Summary: What do you think makes Nicole and Avegaille so close that Sabrina wishes she was Avegaille instead?
1. New Changes

Sabrina, The Series: Everything At Their Firsts: by Nicole May 

Well, like I said, I also make Sabrina fan fics, so here it is! No Pokémon involved! This is typically based on the animated series more than the sitcom, but here, I have combined both the sitcom and the animated series, so enjoy!

_Okay, let's get started, cause we can't have introductions all day, you know!_

_And yeah, also the disclaimer thing…_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN Sabrina, The Teenage Witch, Sabrina, The Animated Series or anything related to it… thank you…_

_But I do own the name Avegaille, since it's mine!_

_So, here it is, Chapter 1…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1 

Why is it that whenever a girl tries to do things to satisfy what she wants, it ends up getting her into more trouble. This is a situation in which Sabrina Spellman is always on… Oh, it's just something I noticed… the statement has nothing to do with this chapter…

"Salem, where are you?" Sabrina Spellman asked demandingly as she entered her room and looked around. She approached her bed and waited. She might look typical to you but don't just go there… Sabrina had a lot of things that have happened to her before that is not ordinary. Sometimes, she just wishes she was just like everyone else. Why, you ask? One reason, she's a half-witch, half-mortal. The long blonde haired girl makes everyone think she's normal. But what makes people like her most is her attitude… nice, caring, loving… I think that's about it… but still, she's more determined more than you think when it comes to problems.

"What do you want now?" Salem Saberhagen asked as he popped his head out from the pillow. What? You thought Salem was human… no, he's a cat… but not just any ordinary cat. He used to be a warlock who tried to take over the world. The Witches' Council found out about his plan and sentenced him to be a cat for one hundred years and the only thing left of him is his ability to talk.

"Aunt Zelda told me that we're going to go someplace new," Sabrina replied as she took the cat from under the pillow and carried him in her arms.

Hmm, oh, yeah, almost forgot to mention something… Who is Sabrina living with? Yeah. It's Hilda and Zelda Spellman, her two teenage aunts who also had troubles with the Witches' Council. They were all living in a Victorian house in Greendale. Sabrina is studying in Greendale Middle School, I'll bet you know that.

"Like there isn't something new going around here anyway," Salem said sarcastically to himself as Sabrina carried him out of the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Downstairs in the kitchen, Hilda and Zelda were sitting down at a table, reading some book. Sabrina and Salem just came in as they were both wondering what the big surprise is all about.

How can you tell the difference between Hilda and Zelda, you ask? Okay, so Hilda is more of this carefree personality while Zelda is the smart, wise and strict one. Even so, Zelda herself looses up a bit for Sabrina. Hilda has short brown hair while Zelda has long orange or red hair…

"Oh, Sabrina, honey, you're just in time," Hilda Spellman said in relief as Sabrina sat down with them. "Anyway, this year is going to be another school year!"

"Hilda, you know that's not the surprise," Zelda hushed as she slapped Hilda's arm resting on the table.

"Ouch, sorry," Hilda said sarcastically as she rubbed her arm with her other hand.

"What are you guys talking about, anyway?" Sabrina asked as she was starting to get confused.

"Now where is Salem?" Zelda asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Humph, he's probably hiding somewhere again," Hilda said in irritation.

"I'll look for him," Sabrina said as she stood up from her seat and went out of the kitchen.

"Everything is going according to plan," Zelda whispered to Hilda after Sabrina left. Then, she continued to read her book.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina started to search for Salem. She looked all over the house, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and even the basement. Finally, when she was about to give up, she saw something strange near the stairs. She was upstairs by that time. She has never noticed that door near the stairs.

"Where'd this come from?" Sabrina asked as she opened the door. But all she saw is some towels racked up in their shelves. Then, she saw Salem sitting inside the closet.

"Hey, kiddo, how's life?" Salem asked. "Come on in, I want to show you something…"

"What do you mean, there's nothing there…" Sabrina said as she looked inside.

"At least, that what you think it is," Salem said as Sabrina stepped in the closet.

"Now what?" Sabrina asked as she was like waiting for something to happen.

"Welcome to the linen closet…" Salem said slowly as the door closed by itself.

Then, a bright flash came from inside in which some light escaped through the gaps of the closet door. Not only that, the transportation somehow made thundering noises.

.-.-.-.-.-

A final destination… Sabrina and Salem had ended themselves upon a place for witches. Right now, they were at some sort of agency. Sabrina carried Salem in her arms as she looked around the place.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked Salem. She was getting all confused with all of the things going on.

"This is the Other Realm, my young friend," Salem replied. "And right now, we're at the Other Realm Travel Agency."

"Why are we here?" Sabrina asked as she saw the information center. She went there and looked at the receptionist.

"Um, uh, to get passports to allow us to go here in the Other Realm," Salem replied, not sure of his answer. "Hilda and Zelda told me to let you go here… with me of course…"

"So, you were in all along with my aunts' plan?" Sabrina asked as she placed the cat in the counter.

"That's just about it…" Salem said nervously as he started to sweat.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked after Sabrina and Salem were finished talking.

"Um, yeah, about those passport thingy…" Sabrina started out in a nervous way.

"Oh, yes, just go inside the first room when you go to the left side of the hallway," the receptionist instructed as she went back into looking in her computer screen.

Sabrina picked up the cat from the counter and carried him in her arms as she walked off. She saw that there are two ways to go through. But the receptionist told her to go to the left side, so that is just what she's about to do.

Upon reaching the first door, Sabrina was getting a bit nervous herself as Salem climbed on her shoulder and stayed there. Sabrina opened the door as she entered the room. The door then closed by itself as Sabrina came closer to the person sitting in her desk, doing something.

"Um, hello?" Sabrina said nervously as she came even closer.

"Oh, hello, you must be here for your Other Realm Passport," the woman said in return. She had long black hair as she wore eyeglasses in her face. Her outfit was of a white long sleeve shirt and a dark red coat. "What's your name again?"

"Uh, Sabrina, Spellman?" Sabrina replied, getting a little confused.

"Oh, yes, by the way, I'm Amelia Spellman," she replied as she stood up. "Don't worry, I'm already married."

"To who?" Sabrina asked as she was starting to get curious. She was even wondering why Mrs. Spellman doesn't even look irritated when she asked the question.

"Jake Spellman," Mrs. Spellman replied as she went near her card machine that makes the passports. "He has one brother and three sisters. I think one of them is Edward Spellman."

"Hey, that's your father," Salem whispered to Sabrina. "She must be related to you somehow…"

"Um, uh, where do you live?" Sabrina asked again after hearing Salem's theory.

"Hmm, somewhere around the Other Realm, there are different places… Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and even other galaxies," Mrs. Spellman replied. She went near Sabrina and handed to her an electronic card. "It's an electronic passport… once you go back to the Mortal Realm, the linen closet in which where you came in will have a small machine besides it. That's where you slide that thing."

"Do you have any children?" Sabrina asked as Mrs. Spellman sat down at her desk again. She placed the card in her pocket.

"Yeah, two of them actually," Mrs. Spellman replied. "Why don't you sit down for a while, Sabrina. Your father is coming here too later… I think to get his Other Realm passport."

"She's talking about Edward," Salem whispered as Sabrina sat down in a chair in front of Mrs. Spellman's desk.

"Do you really know that I'm–"

"I know one of my niece when I see them," Mrs. Spellman finally said. Sabrina was really surprised but then a bit relieved afterwards. "Anyway, I'm having a little problem with my younger daughter. She's having troubles with the Witches' Council lately."

"What does that mean?" Salem asked as he jumped to the desk and sat down.

"Oh, such a troublemaker that girl is," Mrs. Spellman started. "Just this morning, she went over to the Witches' Council's office to tell them how they should change their unruly rules. I can't blame her for taking a course in Witch Law."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Salem asked as he looked at Mrs. Spellman.

"So, she finished college? How old is she, twenty years old?" Sabrina asked as she was started to get confused.

"Oh, no, I forgot to mention, she's only twelve," Mrs. Spellman quickly said as she started to chuckle. "Jane is the one who still hasn't finished college… but she's my older daughter."

"I don't get it…" Sabrina was now really confused.

"Okay, let me explain, my younger daughter is like a smart aleck, in which, you guess it, she knows everything. She likes to read and can understand things easily but her only problem is that she goes off too far with the studying…" Mrs. Spellman explained. "And the teachers can't stand her being right at everything, so they have to advance her to the next grade until it goes off until college. Even the professors can't stand her. But the good thing is that her classmates like her."

Then, the door opened as a tall, fair-skinned man with brown hair entered the room. He was wearing a blue tuxedo. Sabrina turned around to see who it was.

"Sabrina, honey, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Dad? Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Sabrina exclaimed out happily as she went near her father to hug him.

"Oh, Edward, Sabrina came here to get her Other Realm Passport," Mrs. Spellman replied as she stood up.

"That's good to know," Edward remarked as Sabrina let go of him. "Hilda and Zelda told me to get mine here also. They said Sabrina here would be here too."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Mrs. Spellman agreed as she went near her card machine and took out Edward's passport card.

"So, anyway, how's life with Avegaille?" Edward asked as Amelia gave to him his card. "Is she troubling the Witches' Council again?"

"I don't even want to know how the Witches' Council could even stand her," Mrs. Spellman said as she held on her head with her hand.

"So, Avegaille is your younger daughter?" Sabrina asked as she looked at Amelia.

"Yeah, she's very nice when you get to know her but sometimes, she annoys everyone around too much, I suppose…" Mrs. Spellman started as she sighed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Avegaille Spellman!"

"Huh?"

"How many times do we have to do this?" the head judge asked as he slapped his head. He was started to get irritated by Avegaille's absent-mindedness.

Apparently, Amelia's younger daughter, Avegaille, is with the Witches' Council's head again. Avegaille was about four feet high, who is wearing an orange T-shirt with a hooded jacket. But she never uses the hood, since it makes her look silly. Her jeans pretty much go along with her upper outfit. She was also wearing sneakers. She had short black hair with bangs and used a white headband to keep the rest of her hair from touching her face. She can't see very well, so she wears eyeglasses.

There wasn't anyone else inside the Witches' Council Court Room except for Avegaille and the head judge.

"Do what again? I forgot why I was here in the first place…" Avegaille said sheepishly as she placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"This isn't funny, Miss Spellman," the head judge said to her irritably. "You're just lucky we're not even turning you into a cat or something…"

"Oh, yeah, about that cat thing… isn't that like only done whenever a witch or warlock does something severely?" Avegaille asked as the head judge looked at her. "Um, Drell, is it? Have you ever sentenced a lot of warlocks into cats."

"Uh, I could only remember one actually," Drell said as he stepped down from his podium. "His name is Salem Saberhagen. He tried taking over the Mortal Realm once… good thing I was able to catch his act before he could even succeed."

"I want to know what it is like in the Mortal Realm," Avegaille said to herself.

"Oh, so you want to know and experience life in a realm where there are only a few witches living?" Drell asked her as he was getting to something.

"Um, I'm not sure if my parents would agree…" Avegaille said with a doubt. "But I would want to know what it is like…"

"Then, I'll sentence you to live with some of your relatives in the Mortal Realm!" Drell exclaimed with relief. "This way, you don't have to annoy me all the time because of your curiosity."

"Gee, that's sounds a bit unruly…" Avegaille said as she started to think.

"Well, you want to experience life in the Mortal Realm, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, it's settle! Tomorrow, I shall announce to your parents about your sentence!" Drell exclaimed as he went back to his podium.

"Oh, man, my dad isn't going to like this…" Avegaille groaned to herself as she went out of the Witches' Council's court room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 1_

_Uh, haven't you ever noticed that all of the fan fics I have written have my name in it as a character? Yeah, it's a little technicality I created to tell if its my fan fiction or not… Anyway, Avegaille is pronounced as Abigail, if you still remember… for now, end of Chapter 1! _

_This is just one of the series, so they're going to be others…_


	2. The Visitor

_Yeah, it's chapter 2! Anyway, it's been going great somehow… I have done this before but unfortunately, I have lost the files, so I'm doing it again but this time with more description and new plot!_

_So, now here's chapter two!_

_And the disclaimer thing… you already saw that in chapter 1…._

_Um, uh, you might notice that I'm not describing the original characters' outfits, since everyone who watches the animated series knows what it looks like. But I'll be describing the looks of the new characters._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2 

Back at the Mortal Realm, which is Greendale, if you don't know. Anyway, Sabrina and Salem got back from the Other Realm Travel Agency. Both of them quickly went downstairs and saw Hilda and Zelda cooking for dinner. Sabrina was really happy when she got inside the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I met my dad while I was into your surprise!" Sabrina said excited as she went near her aunts, who were cooking at the kitchen counter. Then, she was starting to get confused again. "Wait, is that my surprise? Seeing dad?"

"Uh, no actually, your only surprise is that seeing the Other Realm for the first time," Zelda replied as she turned around to Sabrina. "But Edward coming to the agency was also another unexpected surprise…"

"So, did you meet your Aunt Amelia?" Hilda asked as she turned around and looked at Sabrina excitedly.

"Yeah, she was, a bit… eccentric," Sabrina replied.

"Aren't we all?" Zelda asked as she looked at Hilda, who was chuckling. Then, she looked at Sabrina again. "Anyway, you still haven't met our last aunt. She's from your father's side of the family, which makes her our sister."

"She called us earlier and told us she's moving here to Greendale by next week," Hilda said excitedly. "She's also from the Other Realm. She said she got a job here but I don't know what it is, to be exact."

"Vesta's moving here to Greendale?" Salem asked excitedly. He looked at Sabrina with his wide eyes. "Oh, I've been longing to see her again…"

"Anyway, I'm going to my room for a while to call on Chloe," Sabrina said to them as she went out of the kitchen.

"So, what are you two cooking for dinner?" Salem asked as he jumped into the counter and looked into the pot Zelda was stirring on.

"Chicken soup," Zelda replied as she covered the pot with its cover. "Anyway, why don't you entertain Sabrina for a while?"

"Yeah, this soup will be a big surprise once you two get down again…" Hilda added as Salem jumped off the counter.

As Salem left the kitchen, Hilda and Zelda continued to work on their soup. Then, while Zelda was boiling out the soup in the pot at the stove, the toaster popped out a postcard. Both of them were really surprised by the toaster's new feature for witches.

"Since when do we get messages from the toaster?" Hilda asked as she went near the toaster to get the postcard. Then, she started to read the message in it.

"What does it say?" Zelda asked curiously after Hilda finished reading.

"The Witches' Council from the Other Realm is sentencing a relative of us from the Other Realm to live here with us, here in the Mortal Realm," Hilda replied as she gave the postcard to Zelda. "I don't get it… we have another relative there?"

"Hmm, it must be Amelia's younger daughter…" Zelda replied as she continued to read the postcard. "It also says here that she'll arrive here by Thursday."

"But today is Tuesday…" Hilda said. "That means we only have one day to prepare before she arrives!"

"My point, exactly…" Zelda finally said as she went back to her cooking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside Sabrina's room, Sabrina was lying on her bed, talking on her wireless phone also. Then, Salem came in and jumped into the bed to see and hear just what is Sabrina talking about this time with Chloe.

"So, Thursday… is that a deal?" Sabrina asked on the phone. "…Okay, I'll see you later, bye, Chloe!" After that, Sabrina hung up the phone and placed it on top of the drawer besides her bed.

"So, what did you and Chloe talked about?" Salem asked as Sabrina sat up in her bed.

"I asked Chloe to come to my house on Thursday, I also asked her to invite Harvey along," Sabrina replied as Salem stood up on his paws. "We're going to watch the television movie premiere of our favorite show right in the living room."

"Gee, sounds interesting…" Salem said sarcastically as he curled up in the bed and began snoring.

"Yeah, it really is," Sabrina said to herself as she got off from her bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Other Realm, particularly in a floating semi-sphere above the planet Jupiter, since not even witches can live on the actual planet… anyway, this is where Amelia Spellman lives. She has also a lot of neighbors too, but mostly, she just deals with her own family. And right now, she just got home from her job, which is at the Other Realm Travel Agency.

As she got inside her house and went to the living room, she saw her daughter, Avegaille watching something on the television. She decided to find out what she was watching.

"Honey, what exactly are you watching?" Mrs. Spellman asked as she sat down on the couch with her.

"Just some boring documentary about mortals…" Avegaille replied as she continued to look at the screen. "Did you get a call from the Witches' Council?"

"Yes, speaking of that… and your father is not going to be happy once he hears about this," Mrs. Spellman said firmly as she stood up.

"I thought so…" Avegaille sighed as she continued to watch on the television.

"Did you actually annoyed Drell more to his patience?" Mrs. Spellman asked.

"No, I just told him I wanted to experience life in the Mortal Realm," Avegaille explained. "But then, you guys don't want me to go to the Mortal Realm…"

"So, Drell did you a favor himself so that you wouldn't annoy him anymore?" Mrs. Spellman finished off.

"Yeah, that's it… to be exact," Avegaille murmured as she took the remote control and turned off the television. She sighed as she looked at her mother. "I'm too young… and I have nothing else to do here anymore… I want to at least do something as time passes by. Maybe start school all over again in the Mortal Realm."

"Well, at least, it's better than annoying the Witches' Council all day," Mrs. Spellman said as Avegaille stood up. "We'll tell your father once he gets home."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes later, still in Avegaille's house, her father has just come back from work. He was very tired as he went in the kitchen. He was about seven feet tall, who had a neatly combed black hair. He was wearing a gray tuxedo. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Avegaille, Amelia and Jane all sitting together at the kitchen table.

"I just got a call from the Witches' Council," Mr. Spellman announced to everyone. He was very worried. "It was about Avegaille." He looked at Avegaille, who was sleeping with her head rested on the table.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up," Jane said as she tried to wake Avegaille as she shook her by the shoulder. Jane is Avegaille's older sister who likes to insult her all the time as much as she can. She is taller than Avegaille by one feet. Her long brown hair was all tied up in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved green T-shirt and jeans. Her shoes were also sneakers. She was the only one in the family who doesn't wear eyeglasses. Even so, she's just as smart as everyone else in her family.

"Huh?" Avegaille lifted up her head as she looked around. "Is dad here now?"

"Yes, he's here," Jane said sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Anyway… Avegaille, the Witches' Council wants to see you again tomorrow," Mr. Spellman said as he placed down his briefcase on the table.

"So they could officially sentence me?" Avegaille asked in confusion.

"Um, yeah, that's what it should be about," Mr. Spellman replied sarcastically. He turned to Amelia. "Why don't we talk about this later?"

"All right, you two, time to go to your rooms," Mrs. Spellman quickly said.

"But mom, we just got here…" Jane whined out. She stood up from her seat as she placed her arms down.

"Just go before I teleport the both of you into your rooms," Mrs. Spellman demanded as Avegaille stood up from her seat.

"Yes, mom," Avegaille murmured as she walked off with Jane out of the kitchen.

After Jane and Avegaille left, Jake Spellman or Avegaille's father sat down with Amelia. Jake was really worried when Amelia saw his face.

"What's wrong now?" Amelia asked. "Is it about Avegaille, again?"

"Well, I never thought she would go off this far… she even convinced the Witches' Council to let her go into the Mortal Realm," Jake replied as he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your sisters would take good care of her while she's there," Amelia said comfortably. "Besides, they're the only relatives we have in the Mortal Realm."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Jake said as he felt a little better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day had passed and it was already Thursday. Hilda and Zelda had just finished clearing out the study room to make a new room for their arriving guest. They already knew that their guest is staying with them for ten years, so they had to make a good impression starting today. While Hilda and Zelda were cleaning out the emptied out study room upstairs, Sabrina was waiting for her friends to arrive downstairs in the living room. Salem was also with her.

"How long will it take before Chloe and Harvey arrive?" Salem asked impatiently. He was sitting on the leaning portion of the sofa.

"I'm surely they can't be late since the show starts in a few minutes," Sabrina said as she looked at her wristwatch.

After a few seconds, the doorbell rang as Sabrina quickly got up and went out of the living room to get to the front door as quickly as possible. As she got there, she opened the door as she saw Chloe and Harvey at the door.

"Hey, guys, what took you so long?" Sabrina asked them.

"Oh, sorry for the delay," Chloe Flan said as she looked at Harvey. "Harvey wanted to ask Pi if he also wanted to come."

"Too bad he's doing something else," Harvey Kinkle added with a bit of disappointment.

"Well, anyway, guys, let's get in before the show starts," Sabrina told them as Chloe and Harvey entered through the front door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Other Realm, you know, somewhere on top of Planet Jupiter, since, well, that's where some witches live. But anyway, Avegaille Spellman is having problems of her own besides from the fact that's she's leaving her hometown, or realm today. Her parents had one more thing to give to her before she leaves.

Right now, Avegaille is sitting on one of her baggage, just waiting for her parent's signal to let her enter the realm of mortals. She was near the linen closet, which was near the stairs. Then, her sister Jane passed by to see if Avegaille would be all right. She might not like Avegaille, but she still cares about her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jane asked concernedly. She went in front of Avegaille.

"I don't know, I never went in a new kind of realm before, which means, there would be a lot of changes," Avegaille said as she looked up at Jane.

"Yeah, I know what's it like to have a seven year old as a high school classmate," Jane said, knowing that she's changing the topic. She recalled the time when her little sister came into her classroom when she was a freshman, not because she lost her way but because she is her classmate. "But anyway, you'll have to start school all over again when you get there."

"My mom said I could start in middle school again," Avegaille said as she stood up. She turned around as she saw her parents approaching her.

"Avegaille, honey," Mrs. Spellman said dearly as she got to her daughter.

"We know we're not suppose to give this to you until you're a bit older," Mr. Spellman added. He was holding something behind his back.

"I think I might have an idea what that is," Jane said to herself.

Avegaille looked at her parents as Mr. Spellman held out the item from his back and gave it to Avegaille.

"Oh, man, is this really for me?" Avegaille asked with excitement. She finally had the thing she wanted the most today. It was a laptop. But not just any ordinary laptop. It had so many features on it that is so unimaginable. Something only witches can do to technology.

"Now you won't have to use my laptop," Jane remarked as she chuckled a little. "It's really great that you get yours earlier."

"This is so great, thanks so much," Avegaille said excited to her parents as she looked at her laptop and opened up the flap. It revealed the monitor screen but was still off.

"And you also need a place to put that, so here it is," Mrs. Spellman said to Avegaille as she gave out to her a case that fits perfectly for the laptop.

As Avegaille took the case, she quickly placed the laptop inside so that it won't get damaged any further. Finally, Mrs. Spellman gave her the passport that will allow her to get to the Mortal Realm for ten years. It was an e-card, that can be slashed through the machine besides the linen closet.

"All right, here I go!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she slashed out the card on the card detector besides the linen closet door. She took her baggage, which was only one as the door opened and revealed a portal. Avegaille entered through it carrying her baggage and her laptop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Spellman house in Greendale, Sabrina and her friends are finally watching the movie premiere of their favorite show. While they were getting excited in the middle part of the scene, they heard thundering noises, thinking it came from outside.

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella," Harvey exclaimed upon hearing the noises, thinking that it would rain.

"Humph, I don't know what's up with all the thundering noises, but I heard that there's no rain today," Chloe said out to everyone. She knew that Sabrina's aunts were behind the act.

"Whatever that was, I'm surely, it's just from the television upstairs," Sabrina added, trying to cover up the things that her eccentric aunts are doing upstairs. Although Chloe knows it, she's trying to cover it up from Harvey.

"Meow, like whatever," Salem remarked sarcastically, in a tone in which only Sabrina and Chloe can hear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upstairs, near the linen closet, Hilda and Zelda knew that their guest had finally arrived. Avegaille was the term of subject here, mind you. But anyway, Zelda opened the door as Avegaille fell out, tumbling down and landing on the floor. Apparently, their linen closet had a lot of things in it in which Avegaille could no longer fit in.

"Oh, my, are you all right?" Hilda asked as she bent down to help Avegaille get up. "We'll try cleaning out the closet when we have time."

Zelda saw the baggage inside the closet and took it out from the closet as she closed the door. She saw that Avegaille was holding into some laptop case.

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves," Zelda quickly exclaimed. "I'm Zelda and this is my sister, Hilda."

"Nice to meet you, aunties," Avegaille said softly as she slightly lowered her head. "You don't mind me staying here with you, don't you?"

"No, not at all," Hilda exclaimed out.

"In fact, it's good that you learn more about mortals and their doings here," Zelda added as she smiled. "Witches should be more like you, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I get the idea," Avegaille said weakly as she smiled at little.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter 2 

_Uh, well, got nothing else to say, but man, was that a long update! Anyway, chapter 3 might be a little earlier, since the story is getting a bit more exciting._


	3. Meeting Finally

Yeah, chapter 3 here! So now what? Will Sabrina finally meet her eccentric cousin? Well, the story's here! And if you don't know what eccentric mean, look for it in a dictionary or a thesaurus.

_Anyway, here's chapter 3_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3 

Downstairs, in the living room, Sabrina and her friends, Chloe and Harvey had finally finished watching the movie with no distraction whatsoever. But what Sabrina didn't know is that today was also the day that Avegaille Spellman would come to their house.

Sabrina escorted Chloe and Harvey though the front door. After her friends had left, Sabrina turned around as she saw a girl shorter than her by two inches. She was wearing an orange hooded jacket and a skirt. She was Avegaille Spellman. Yes, we already know that is Avegaille, but Sabrina didn't. She was really surprised seeing someone who she doesn't know right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Sabrina curiously.

"What? Why are you asking that? I should be asking you that question!" Sabrina quickly exclaimed as she looked at Avegaille in a paranoid way.

"Wait, you're Sabrina Spellman, right?" Avegaille asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied nervously, since she never told to Avegaille her name.

"And we're right here, in Greendale, somewhere around the U.S., which is in Planet Earth, which is the Mortal Realm," Avegaille continued as she started to think more.

"Okay, you're freaking me out," Sabrina uttered out. "What's up with the term 'Mortal Realm'?"

"It's a place for non-magical people," Avegaille replied. "We studied that during middle school. But that was a few years ago."

"I know what it means, you don't have to define it!" Sabrina exclaimed out furiously. "I'm just asking if you are a witch that came from the Netherworld or the Other Realm."

"No, you didn't," Avegaille protested. "You asked me about what's up with the term, 'Mortal Realm.'"

"Yes, I did, but— look, just answer my last question, okay?" Sabrina asked irritably.

"Well, let me introduce myself them," Avegaille said to her. "I'm Avegaille Spellman, I come from the Other Realm, and I finished college there. There, are you happy?" She looked at Sabrina, waiting for a quick reaction.

"Wait, you're Mrs. Spellman's daughter?" Sabrina asked in dismay. "Mrs. Spellman, as in the one who works in the Other Realm Travel Agency."

"Yes, my mom could find any more jobs besides teaching and agency work," Avegaille replied as she nodded. "And yes, I am her daughter."

"But why are you here?" Sabrina asked again. "I mean, here, in the Mortal Realm."

"Drell sentenced me to be here," Avegaille replied. "And Drell is the head of the Witches' Council in the Other Realm, in case you didn't know. I heard there was also a head in the Witches' Council for the Netherworld."

"Why did he sentence you here? Did you annoyed him to the maximum level?" Sabrina asked.

"No, he just wants to put out to everyone that I was sentenced to be here, but the truth is, he did this to me as a favor," Avegaille explained. "I know it sounds strange, since Drell is the only one I talk to whenever I get bored at my house or at my dad's computer shop in the Other Realm."

"You're just lucky that Drell didn't turn you into an animal for just barging into his office just to talk to him," Sabrina remarked.

"He tried that but he failed, since it's not part of the Witches' Law for the Other Realm," Avegaille replied. "I have enough memory to know every single detail on those laws. And they also state out the purpose of magic here in the Mortal Realm."

"You know, I was wondering that too," Sabrina said. "My aunts always told me never to use magic in front of the mortals, whenever it's just for unnecessary things and a bunch of other excuses just to make me not use my magic."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you the real purpose of magic here in the Mortal Realm right now," Avegaille exclaimed as she turned away.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked in despair.

"Because it would ruin the surprise," Avegaille explained.

"What surprise? There's no surprise in there," Sabrina insisted.

"Yes, there is."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes time before a witch who lives in the Mortal Realm find the real purpose of her powers," Avegaille explained.

While Sabrina and Avegaille continued to talk, Salem passed by to see what's going on and to know who the new stranger was.

"Hey, Brina, what's going on?" Salem asked. He noticed that Sabrina was with someone else in which he never met before. He also thought that Sabrina's new friend was also a mortal. "I know this is the usual time to shut me up since there is a mortal in front of you and then… I'm going to stop now."

"A talking black cat, common for witches here in the Mortal Realm," Avegaille explained as she picked up Salem and carried him in his arms. "What's your name and tell me why you were turned into a cat."

"Smarty pants, aren't we?" Salem asked sarcastically. "Oh, all right, I'll tell you my tale. I am Salem Saberhagen. When I used to be a warlock, I dreamed of conquering the Mortal Realm one day. So, I planned and planned. I had people behind me to help me of course. Finally, we were ready to do it! It was time. But the sad thing is that the Witches' Council from both realms, Other Realm and Netherworld, found out about my plan. The Other Realm Witches' Council sentenced me for one hundred years as a cat. In which, they only left me the ability to talk. But then, the Netherworld Witches' Council allowed me to at least perform a few magic just to mentor Sabrina."

"That's not true," Sabrina exclaimed. Avegaille quickly looked at her. "The last sentence I mean."

"You must be the one that Drell is telling me all about," Avegaille exclaimed. She tossed Salem up in the air and caught him in her arms. "Oh, how I long to meet that person that was sentenced forcibly by the Witches' Council of the Other Realm."

"Please, don't do that again," Salem pleaded nervously after the tossing incident.

"Oh, so sorry," Avegaille apologized as she blushed a little.

"Where's Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina asked to Avegaille as she was starting to get worried if they have left without them telling to her.

"I think they're upstairs," Avegaille replied as she smiled. "They're trying to figure out how to open my suitcase." She chuckled a little.

"Never got the chance to know you kid, what's your side of the story?" Salem interrupted.

"I'm Avegaille, and I'm going to live here for ten years," Avegaille replied to Salem. "Well, actually, it's a sentence that I should live here in the Mortal Realm for ten years but…"

"We'll know your side of the story later," Salem quickly interrupted as he jumped off Avegaille's arms. "For now, let's see what new mischievous things Hilda and Zelda are getting into."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know, we should have asked Avegaille about this suitcase of hers before we tried to open it," Zelda said to her sister Hilda in an irritable manner. "But no… instead, you tell her that we'll figure it out for ourselves."

Hilda and Zelda were inside the cleared out study room that will become Avegaille's room. Before it could finally be Avegaille's room, Hilda and Zelda have to figure out how to open the suitcase that Avegaille brought along when she arrived at the Spellman household.

"Maybe you need to do some sort of spell," Hilda guessed as she examined the suitcase carefully.

"Well, yeah, I think so, since she is also a witch, like us," Zelda agreed.

Before Hilda and Zelda could do a spell, Avegaille entered the room with Sabrina and Salem. Avegaille quickly went in between Hilda and Zelda to see what they were doing.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Avegaille asked in her naïve tone.

"Um, trying to figure out how to open this suitcase," Hilda replied as she looked at Avegaille.

"Oh, that's easy," Avegaille said as she stepped back. Then, she moved forward and kicked the suitcase until it fell down on the floor. The suitcase opened out as a white light came out, almost blinding everyone inside.

After the white light had disappeared, the next thing they knew, all of Avegaille's things were properly arranged in the room, including the bed.

"You should have told us that before you let us do something," Zelda murmured to Avegaille.

"Well, it's too late for that now," Avegaille said to them as she shrugged.

"Sabrina, you're not doing anything later, are you?" Hilda asked as she noticed Sabrina behind her.

"No, why?" Sabrina asked as she looked at her Aunt Hilda. "You want me to show Avegaille around town?"

"Yeah, I think you get the idea," Zelda replied as she turned to Sabrina.

"All right, I'll do it!" Sabrina exclaimed out happily as she turned to Avegaille.

"Please, I want to come too!" Salem begged to Sabrina. He jumped into Sabrina's arms.

"Sure, you can come," Sabrina said as she placed Salem back on the floor. "I think Avegaille could also learn a lot from me and you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside of the Spellman household in Greendale, Sabrina and Avegaille, along with Salem were taking a walk to get to the places Sabrina usually goes to. First off, Sabrina planned that all of them would go to the mall. The Greendale Mall is usually the place where almost everything you need is there.

While Salem rode with Sabrina and Avegaille through Sabrina's backpack, Avegaille was starting to look around and trying to see all things that she has never seen before back in the Other Realm.

"Come on, Avegaille, there are other things to look around besides the sky, the plants and a bunch of other stuff," Sabrina interrupted as she quickly took Avegaille's arm and pulled her away.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Avegaille asked as Sabrina continued to drag her.

"To the mall!" Sabrina quickly exclaimed as she continued to drag Avegaille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, after hours of walking around town, Sabrina and Avegaille had reached the mall. The Greendale Mall, as you probably know it, is the place where most teenagers hang out, whether they are popular or just ordinary teens. Sabrina and Avegaille entered the mall as they saw that there were a lot of people there today. Sabrina thought that she could find her nemesis, Gemini Stone, in there too.

"Where are we going now?" Avegaille asked again.

"Um, just around here, I hope," Sabrina replied as she was starting to get nervous. It's not because of Avegaille, it's because of the surprise that she knew that Gem and her snobby friends are going to be there too.

"Geez, Sabrina, you'll never learn, now will you?" Salem asked to her in a sarcastic manner. Being the sarcastic cat that he is, he usually makes sarcastic remarks on Sabrina when it comes to fitting with the crowd.

"This is no time for sarcastic remarks, Salem, we have a duty to uphold," Sabrina exclaimed out as she took Avegaille arm and walked off, dragging Avegaille along the way. They were all going to the second floor of the mall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the second floor of the mall, Sabrina decided to let Avegaille see the places around the second floor while she looked for someone. Avegaille agreed, but she has to take Salem along with her as a part of the agreement. Now, Salem is riding on Avegaille's backpack.

Avegaille decided to check out the bookstore to see what sort of books are for sale in there. While Sabrina headed out to search or to avoid Gem Stone, she has to do something too. And so, she's off to the arcade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the bookstore, Avegaille was looking around the shelves and wasn't looking at where was going, so she bumped into someone who was taller than her by two inches. Avegaille fell down on the floor as the person who she bumped into helped her out.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked to Avegaille.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Avegaille replied. She noticed something about the person that she bumped into earlier. She thought she recognized her with her looks, especially the dark purple hair. The girl was wearing a green sweater with a loose turtle neck collar and a long sleeved coat. Finally, she was wearing a skirt and some sandals with socks.

"Hey, you almost crushed me to death!" Salem exclaimed as he popped his head out of the backpack. He noticed that Avegaille was talking with someone who he might recognize. "Hey, aren't you Sabrina's friend from Witch Academy?"

"You… you must be Sabrina's pet cat, right?" she asked, in a bit of nervousness. Then, she noticed that it was not Sabrina who she was in front of.

"Nicole Chandler, I remember!" Avegaille exclaimed. "She used to live in the Other Realm when she was around six years old."

"Yes, that's right," Nicole replied, but still unsure. "But I can't seem to remember who you are."

"Avegaille Spellman?" Salem hinted out. "I must conclude that both of you might have met in the Other Realm neighborhood when you were still little."

"That's right, I remember," Nicole exclaimed out. She was finally relieved, knowing that she had met her childhood friend again. "But wait, if you are here, where is Sabrina? I never knew that her hometown is also here in Greendale. I just moved here last week with my mom."

"She went out looking for someone," Avegaille replied. "I don't know if it's you or someone else." She was starting to get confused.

Everyone else inside the bookstore didn't care about Avegaille and Nicole's conversation, since they were all doing something else. Finally, Avegaille decided it was time to leave the bookstore so that they could find Sabrina. Nicole decided to join along, since she doesn't have any other plans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina has now spotted Gem Stone, but the only thing is that she wasn't with anyone. Gem was just by herself, doing some shopping. Sabrina didn't know if she's planning something or something has happened to her again, like going broke again. So, Sabrina decided to approach her to see if she could at least get something out of her. Currently, she's at the department store of the mall.

"All right, you're up to something, I just know it!" Sabrina exclaimed as she quickly approached Gem.

"Sabrina Spellman?" Gem asked as she turned around. "You know, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"And why so?" Sabrina asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Well, it's my last day here in Greendale, but since you came just in time, we should spend some time together at least," Gem explained.

"You're moving out?" Sabrina asked in dismay.

"Yes, apparently, my parents found a new place to live in, in which their business is also near at," Gem replied. "I know it's so soon, so, I'm making the best out of my last day here in Greendale."

"By being nice to me?"

"Yes, anything that would make me feel better once I move out," Gem replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter 3 

_Well, that was fast, as expected… Well, I found time to do it, so here it is. And yes, if you are wondering, I did not create the character Nicole. She appears in the first animated movie, Sabrina: Friends Forever…….. You should watch it, it's really good! Anyway, that's all!_


	4. Moving In, Moving Out!

Chapter 4, eer…. is here? Yeah, of course… Sorry for the long update again… I was too obsessed with the forums that I have joined and a bunch of other things… so, anyway, here's chapter 4! And a little thing to add… I'm going to type this anime style to make it more funnier.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Chapter 4: Moving In, Moving Out!

"What do you mean, you're moving out?" Sabrina asked in dismay.

Last time we left, Sabrina Spellman finally gets on to Gemini Stone, only to find out that Gem is moving out of Greendale. Sabrina was all of a sudden a bit baffled about Gem when she said it to her. Gem on the other hand, is really upset about the event and the only way to get over it is to convince Sabrina to forgive her for all of the miserable things she did.

"Well, I don't exactly know what you're up to, but I could just go along for it once," Sabrina said to Gem nicely as she placed her hand to Gem's shoulder.

"Great! Let's start with a trip around town once more before I leave!" Gem exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her off out of the department store.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the other hand, our new friend, Avegaille Spellman is having a little problem of her own. it seems that she lost her way around the mall. Luckily, her old friend, Nicole Chandler and her cousin's talking cat, Salem Saberhagen, are with her. They only had to find Sabrina so that they could get out of the mall. They were currently at the ground floor of the mall.

"I have known Sabrina to always try to get in with the in-crowd," Nicole remarked as she sighed. she was getting a bit tired of looking around for Sabrina. she sat down in a bench behind her.

"What do you mean, getting with the in-crowd?" Avegaille asked as she was starting to get confused. She also sat down on the bench with Nicole.

"Ya know, trying to be popular like everyone else," Salem replied. He jumped into Avegaille's lap. "You've got a lot of learn here in the mortal world, kid."

"I suppose so," Avegaille murmured as she sighed.

"But I also known Sabrina for learning her lessons harshly," Nicole added. She started to reminisce of the time when she and Sabrina sneaked into the Netherworld.

"You don't want to find out about this one…" Salem whispered to Avegaille. Then, he noticed a familiar face being dragged away by someone else. He knew it was Sabrina right away.

"Avegaille! Get back to the house by yourself!" Sabrina yelled out as Gem continued to drag her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"Okay…" Avegaille and Nicole sweat-dropped as they continued to watch Sabrina get dragged away by Gem until they got out through the exit.

"You don't see that everyday, you know…" Salem remarked to the girls. "Anyway, Nicole, do you mind if you went with us. Avegaille could use some company."

"I think that would be a great idea!" Nicole exclaimed. She turned to Avegaille. "You know, it's been quite a lot of years since I left from the Other Realm. What changes have been going through there?"

"Nothing much, except for those remote wands, the labtop, the card passport… and I can't seem to remember the rest," Avegaille replied as she blushed. "But if we get back to the house I'm living for ten years, I'll show you more."

"You mean, you're living with Sabrina and her aunts?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah."

"And don't forget me too!" Salem interrupted.

"Yeah, you too, Salem," Avegaille replied as she stroked Salem's fur. "Well, we should get home, I suppose, seeing that there isn't anything to do here in the mortal mall."

"Just leave the direction to me," Salem exclaimed as Avegaille and Nicole stood up from the bench. Avegaille carried him in her arms as they walked out of the mall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the Spellman household, Hilda and Zelda Spellman were at the living room, watching their usual mortal soap operas. Hilda was getting bored of the soap opera that Zelda picked today. Both of them made an agreement that each day, one of them can choose which soap opera they can watch for that day.

"This is lame!" Hilda exclaimed out as she threw a pillow to the television screen.

"Well, you said we could watch this!" Zelda protested as she threw a pillow at her face.

"Oh, yeah, well, I didn't know that this will be the result!" Hilda answered back as she threw another pillow, this time at Zelda's face.

Both sisters started out a pillow fight and forgot all about the soap opera that they were watching. Then, after ten minutes of pillow fighting, Avegaille entered the living room as she sweat-dropped, seeing the mess inside.

"What are you guys doing?" Avegaille asked as a pillow smacked into her head, making her sweat-drop even more.

"Oh, my, Avegaille, we didn't know that you were there," Hilda exclaimed as she stopped her hand from throwing the pillow any longer.

"It was Hilda's idea!" Zelda quickly interrupted.

"Why are you guys telling this to me?" Avegaille asked. She sweat-dropped again. "Both of you act like little kids."

"She's right, we should be the responsible ones in the house!" Zelda exclaimed out as she stood up and pointed up to the ceiling. "But how we should show it?"

Hilda and Avegaille sweat-dropped as Zelda put down her hand and sat down on the sofa again. All of them had no idea whatsoever.

"By cleaning this room!" a voice behind Avegaille exclaimed out. The black cat came out from behind Avegaille as he looked around.

"Oh, yeah, we'll see about that!" Hilda exclaimed as she threw a pillow at Salem, but instead, it hit Avegaille's legs.

"I'm going out for a while," Avegaille said to everyone as she sighed and went out of the living room.

As Avegaille got out of the living room, Salem jumped into Zelda's lap as Hilda zapped out a vacuum cleaner to clean out all of the scattered feathers in the living room.

"What soap opera are you gals watching this time?" Salem asked as he looked at Zelda. "The one that makes Hilda start a pillow fight?"

"Yeah, I think so," Zelda replied as she sweat-dropped.

.-.-.-.-

Outside the Spellman household, Avegaille was sitting on the steps near the front door. Not only that, Nicole was also sitting with her. Both of them didn't know what to do next. They were starting to get bored as of now.

"Let's talk about something," Nicole suggested.

"That might take a lot of space in this chapter…" Avegaille replied as she sweat-dropped.

"You're probably right," Nicole agreed as she sighed. She noticed a boy and a girl approaching them. But both of them didn't know they were Sabrina's friends, Chloe and Harvey.

"Have you guys seen Sabrina?" Chloe asked.

"Do we even know you?" Avegaille asked as she was starting to get confused again. She scratched her head. "We only tell–"

"Quiet you!" Nicole exclaimed out as she covered Avegaille's mouth. "Sorry about that… I think Sabrina just got dragged away by a rich snobby girl later this afternoon at the mall."

Chloe and Harvey shrugged as both of them looked at each other.

"Well, she said she was going to be fine," Avegaille replied after she removed Nicole's hand from her mouth.

"Well, how was I suppose to know that!" Nicole protested angrily. "She said to you to get to the house by yourself and–" She calmed down for a while. "–yeah, she did say that she was going to be fine." She blushed as she sweat-dropped.

"Well, can we at least know who you guys are and how are you related to Sabrina?" Harvey asked to Avegaille and Nicole nicely.

"Avegaille Spellman and this is my friend, Nicole Chandler," Avegaille replied. "I'm Sabrina's cousin from the–"

"Don't say it!" Nicole exclaimed as she covered Avegaille's mouth again.

Avegaille was starting to get annoyed with all of the cutting of her sentences, when she noticed that Chloe and Harvey were laughing a little.

"I get the idea," Chloe murmured as she winked at Nicole. She turned to Harvey. "Hey, Harvey, I remembered something about Pi meeting you at the arcade."

"Really? Well, sorry, but I have to go now," Harvey exclaimed as he quickly walked off.

After Harvey left, Chloe thought that she might have an idea about Sabrina's cousin and her friend. She decided to talk more to them.

"So, you guys are from the Netherworld," Chloe said to them.

"Actually, I was going to say I was from the Other Realm," Avegaille replied after she moved Nicole's hand away from her mouth.

"Well, I used to live in the Other Realm, but me and my mom had to move here in the Mortal Realm!" Nicole exclaimed out. She was starting to get irritated.

"Why are you so pissy, anyway?" Avegaille asked.

"What do you think? I just had another argument with my mother!" Nicole exclaimed out furiously. "That's why I was at the mall the whole day!"

"If you and your mother argue all the time, where do you usually go?" Avegaille asked to Nicole.

"Um, sorry to bother you guys, but maybe I'll start looking for Sabrina," Chloe interrupted as she walked off.

"Okay, back to my question," Avegaille said to Nicole after Chloe left.

"I usually lock myself in my room or I either go out of the house for the entire day," Nicole replied. She sighed as she kept quite for a while. "I never had someone to talk with much until you came here."

"Are we destined to meet?" Avegaille asked.

"I think so, if not, we wouldn't be taking this much space for a chapter," Nicole replied as she chuckled.

"You're probably right," Avegaille replied as she chuckled along with Nicole.

.-.-.-.-

After the long tour in Gem's limousine, Sabrina has the most baffled experience in her life. Gem dropped Sabrina off by her house to show her final appreciation. After that, the limousine left as Sabrina bid her farewell. It was almost nighttime and she noticed that Avegaille was talking with someone she knew before.

"Nicole? Is that you?" Sabrina asked in astonishment.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," Nicole replied as she stood up. "I saw you being dragged earlier by that snobby girl."

"Well, she's not snobby today," Sabrina corrected. "In fact, I might never see her again after today."

"She's moving out," Nicole cleared out. She pulled Avegaille up as Avegaille joined the conversation. "I didn't know you and Avegaille were cousins."

"Really? I just knew about her today," Sabrina replied. "How could you know her so much in one day?"

"Well, actually, we knew about each other years ago," Nicole replied. "Even before you knew about me."

"I'm getting confused," Avegaille complained out.

Sabrina and Nicole sweat-dropped as they looked at Avegaille, who fell on her knees. Both of them took Avegaille's hands and lifted her up.

"You want to come inside and talk?" Sabrina asked out.

"I think that would be great," Nicole replied as she and Sabrina went inside the house, with her dragging Avegaille along.

.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the Spellman house, particularly in the kitchen, Sabrina, Nicole and Avegaille were all sitting at the table, eating some snacks. Although Avegaille wasn't eating any at all, she was looking at something in her laptop. Then, Hilda and Zelda came in to the kitchen, along with Salem to join them.

"Nicole, I seem to notice that you moved here in Greendale today?" Zelda asked.

"Actually, I lived here in Greendale for seven years," Nicole replied. "But I never studied in Greendale Elementary School or neither am I studying at Greendale Middle School."

"Stop confusing me with all of the hifaluting words!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she stood up from her seat and went out of the kitchen furiously.

"She hates it when I do that," Nicole explained to them as she sweat-dropped.

"You do that to her when you were still at the Other Realm?" Sabrina asked her.

"Yeah, but even if she hates it, she still learns more about them," Nicole added. "Anyway, my mom enrolled me in a boarding school this year again… I just wish I could study in your school."

"Hmm, I think that would be so cool, but I'm not sure if you'll ever study in Greendale Middle School, like what you said," Sabrina replied.

"Well, can I ask why are you studying in a boarding school?" Hilda asked to Nicole.

"Well, you're already asking, but okay, I'll tell you guys why," Nicole replied as Hilda and Zelda sat down with them.

Before Nicole could start, Avegaille went back from out of the kitchen. It turns out that she needed to take her medicine before she goes crazy in front of them again.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to refresh myself for a while," Avegaille explained to them as she sat down with them. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"About why I'm studying in a private school in Greendale," Nicole replied. She turned to everyone else. "Actually, it's not just an ordinary boarding school. I also train my magic skills there. My mom thought it would be best for a half-witch like me."

'Well, you're not the only half-witch here!" Sabrina exclaimed as she stood up.

"You guys could make a great team," Salem said sarcastically as Avegaille threw a bread into his face. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Hay is for horses!" Avegaille protested out. Then, she paused for a while. "I think…" She sweat-dropped as she laughed nervously.

"Whatever," Salem remarked as he wiped off the crumbs from his face.

Before Nicole could continue more of her story, the phone near the exit of the kitchen started to ring. Sabrina quickly stood up from her seat to pick up the phone and to see who is was.

"Hello?" Sabrina asked over the phone.

"Sabrina, it's me Chloe," Chloe replied over the phone. Her voice seems to be a little gloomy today. "I want to tell you something. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with everyone in the house," Sabrina replied as she started to doubt that something unpleasant is going to happen today.

"Oh, well, doesn't matter," Chloe said." Anyway, tomorrow, I'm moving out to Riverdale."

"What? You're moving out too?" Sabrina asked surprisingly. She covered the receiver of the phone as she looked at everyone in the kitchen in dismay.

"Moving in, moving out, whatever is going on here, I'm still getting confused," Avegaille remarked as she looked at Sabrina. She was wondering who she was talking to, since she doesn't know yet her friends except for Nicole.

"Well, a lot of changes are happening at this time of year," Nicole remarked as she looked at Salem. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sister," Salem said sarcastically as he waved his paw up and down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter 4

Ah, whatever… Fine, go ahead and laugh…. I like to make my stories in anime style since it's more funnier if you can see it.

Charlie (looks at the screen as he taps it): What is this crap?

WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET BACK TO MY Pokémon FANFIC, YOU CRAZY Pokémon!

Charlie (sweat-dropping): Ah, whatever…

(Charlie leaves as Nicole enters)

Nicole: I'll take over from here…

Whatever… anyway, that's the end of chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming soon, so come back often!

Nicole: Do you always do that to the readers?

Yes… oO;


	5. Relativity Comes in Hand!

_Chapter 5, here again! Eer, what am I suppose to do again?_

_Nicole (interrupting as she sweat-drops): Um, introduce to them the next chapter?_

_Whatever… I liked it better when my Pokémon interrupt me when I'm doing the introductions…_

_Nicole (very irritated): Oh, really, then, why don't you just ask them to interrupt you instead of me?_

_Eer, here's chapter 5 while I settle this argument with Nicole…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: Relativity Comes In Hand!

"_What? You're moving out too?" Sabrina asked surprisingly. She covered the receiver of the phone as she looked at everyone in the kitchen in dismay._

"_Moving in, moving out, whatever is going on here, I'm still getting confused," Avegaille remarked as she looked at Sabrina. She was wondering who she was talking to, since she doesn't know yet her friends except for Nicole._

"_Well, a lot of changes are happening at this time of year," Nicole remarked as she looked at Salem. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, sister," Salem said sarcastically as he waved his paw up and down._

Last time we left, we learned that Sabrina's friend Nicole Chandler from the Witch Academy used to be Avegaille's friend in the Other Realm. Now, Sabrina gets a call from her long time friend Chloe and tells to her that she's moving out.

"Sabrina, I'm moving out tomorrow," Chloe said over the phone. "You can still see me by then. I'll miss you a lot though."

"Yeah, me too," Sabrina murmured out.

"Well, I have to go now," Chloe said as she hung up on the phone.

"Bye then," Sabrina murmured as she sadly placed the phone back on the wall.

"It's not the end of the world, sister, you still have plenty of friends around here," Salem remarked as Sabrina went out of the kitchen. He knew that either Sabrina ignored him or didn't hear him at all.

"Um, I have to go now," Nicole said to everyone as she stood up from her seat.

"I'll come with you!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she stood up from her seat and followed Nicole out of the kitchen.

After Avegaille and Nicole left the kitchen, Hilda and Zelda looked at each other really confused. They didn't even know who Sabrina just talked to.

"Who do you think that Sabrina talked to that made her act like that?" Hilda asked her sister, Zelda.

"Hmm, it must be Chloe, she's the only one to call Sabrina at this time of the night," Zelda replied as she shrugged. "I'm surely Sabrina will get over it in about a few days or so."

"With her best friend moving out!" Hilda exclaimed out as she stood up. "Not on my watch!" She quickly stomped out of the kitchen to find Sabrina.

"Crazy witch," Salem murmured to himself as Zelda gave him a mean look. He looked at her innocently. "What?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Going off to… the Other Realm! Anyway, this place is not on the planets, but rather in a vast galaxies away, in which the place is called Pleasuredome. But who are the people… err, witches living here, you ask? Well, you're about to find out.

"Elizabeth Ann Spellman Jones!" a voice called out from out of a young witch's room.

Elizabeth was a witch, well, not officially yet a witch, living with her mother at the Pleasuredome. She was about four and a half feet tall and had long brown hair. She wore a white shirt with a blue jacket and some jeans. She was currently lying on her bed, trying to hide away from her mother.

"Not again…" Elizabeth murmured to herself as she took a pillow and hid her head from there.

Then, the door opened as it revealed a woman in about twenty-five years of age. She had curly long curly brown hair and wore a very expensive fancy dress. Although she was like this, her lifestyle in clothes is going to change after this.

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" Mrs. Jones asked. "You're supposed to be downstairs with me and helping me greet my guests!"

"But mom, I don't want to hang out with those snobby witches who aren't even at my age," Elizabeth whined out as she sat up from her bed.

"Why do you think I'm holding up this part before we move in to the Mortal Realm?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I don't know, to let the people you know, know about this event?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Young lady, you're going to learn a lot of lessons in the Mortal Realm after this!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed out. After that, she went out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone.

"I wish I was living with Aunt Hilda and Zelda instead," Elizabeth murmured to herself as she let herself fall down on her bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, at the Spellman household in Greendale, Hilda and Zelda just got off early so that they could start cooking up breakfast for their nieces. Salem was also there to help them or more better, to make sarcastic remarks of their cooking.

"I'm getting bored," Hilda whined out as she continued to zap up pancakes from the table. She and her sister were actually using magic to cook up breakfast. "Where are those kids? They should be here by now!"

"Give them a break, it's only Friday," Zelda murmured out as she rested her elbow in the desk and rested her chin on her hand. "And besides, Avegaille had to escort Nicole at getting back to her house."

"Would you believe that she had to call us just to help her get back here?" Salem interrupted as he chuckled.

"Speaking of which, isn't Vesta's move here in Greendale today?" Hilda asked as he looked at Zelda.

"I thought that was next week," Zelda cleared out as she leaned her back on her chair.

"Vesta isn't that usually strict, until she had a daughter," Hilda remarked as she sighed. "I hope Elizabeth can endure all of those things Vesta is telling her."

"You know, she's the only witch I know that doesn't even have magical powers yet, even at her age of 12," Zelda added. "Maybe it is best if she goes to live here so that she could find some friends. That way, she might gain some confidence."

"Does Avegaille even know that she has another cousin from the Other Realm?" Hilda asked as she started to wonder.

"Well, let's ask her now," Zelda suggested as she saw Avegaille entering the kitchen but still very sleepy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Avegaille asked sleepily as she sat down with them. She placed her elbows at the table as she rested her chin in her hands.

"Do you know Elizabeth Jones?" Zelda asked.

"Never heard of her," Avegaille replied as she looked at her aunts in a weird way. "Why? Is there something that I should know about her?"

"Well, before we go to her, do you know Vesta Jones?" Hilda asked as she looked at Avegaille.

"I only know Vesta Spellman," Avegaille replied as she was starting to get annoyed by the questions. "Why?"

"Well, don't know you that she got married and currently has a daughter named Elizabeth Jones?" Zelda asked her.

"Gee, why didn't you just told that to me earlier?" Avegaille asked to them back.

"Because we thought that you knew, but seeing that you don't until now, I guess, there's no sense in taking back the question," Zelda explained out.

"You guys are confusing me," Salem murmured out as he jumped off the table. "I'm going to wake up Sabrina now. I think she slept too much again…" After that, he walked out of the kitchen.

"When does school start here in eer… Greendale, anyway?" Avegaille asked them.

"I thought you just finished college in the Other Realm?" Zelda asked her.

"I did, but I was sentenced to live here in the Mortal Realm for ten years not just to live here, but to study in a mortal school as well," Avegaille explained out.

"Well, school starts next week," Hilda replied out. "We should call the principal of Greendale Middle School to let him know that you're going to enroll."

"Gee, can't hardly wait," Avegaille murmured out sarcastically as she stood up from her seat. "I'm going to Nicole's house for a while. This time, I'm not going to get lost again!"

Hilda and Zelda sweat-dropped as Avegaille left the kitchen. Both of them looked at each other as Zelda zapped out a phone to call the principal of Greendale Middle School.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At Sabrina's room, Sabrina was lying in her bed, fully asleep as Salem entered the room to see if her can wake up Sabrina by using only a megaphone. He jumped into the bed as he went closer to Sabrina's head. Then, he took out his megaphone.

"Hey! Sabrina! Wake up!" Salem shouted out through the megaphone.

"Aaaaah!" Sabrina screamed out as she quickly sat up in her bed. She breathed heavily as she noticed the black cat laughing on the floor. "Why you little overly sized, annoying and insulting feline!" She threw a pillow as it smacked Salem's whole body.

"Ouch!" Salem exclaimed out as he got off from the pillow that he was below at.

"Whatever, you overwhelming useless cat!" Sabrina murmured out as she got off from her bed.

"What's up with the high vocabulary?" Salem asked as he noticed that Sabrina doesn't usually talk with him in high vocabulary. "You're not even making sense." He sweat-dropped.

"I'm practicing so that I can annoy Avegaille with them," Sabrina replied as she picked up the cat from the floor and placed him on top of the bed.

"Well, Avegaille is smarter than you think," Salem warned her. "She might even know more than what you're actually saying right now."

"Why is she acting so naïve then?" Sabrina asked him as she started to wonder.

"She's new to the Mortal Realm, that's why," Salem replied. "Nicole agreed that she would show her around to Greendale."

"But Zelda asked me to show Avegaille around," Sabrina protested.

"But Zelda thought it would be best if Avegaille was the one who decides who she wants to show her around," Salem added out. "And she wanted Nicole to show her around."

"Well, if Nicole's going to be too busy showing Avegaille around town, and Chloe's moving out today, what am I supposed to do today?" Sabrina asked out.

"Well, you can always go out with Harvey…" Salem suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sabrina murmured out as she started to think.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking a few blocks away from the Spellman house, Avegaille was able to determine Nicole's house in no time. She saw the nice layout of her house, colored in indigo shades, including the roof. The house was two units high and had a fence by the sides.

Avegaille noticed someone was going out through the backyard door. She knew it was Nicole right away. But she kept wondering why Nicole had to sneak out of the house.

"Hmm… sneaking off again?" Avegaille asked as Nicole got closer to her.

"Please, don't even ask why," Nicole quickly exclaimed out as she took Avegaille's arm and dragged her off.

"You and your mother had another argument?" Avegaille asked after they were a few blocks away from Nicole's house.

"No, she didn't even talk to me this morning," Nicole replied as she let go of Avegaille's arm. "She was really upset when I saw her. I don't know why but I didn't want to know either, because she just might get mad at me."

"Why don't talk to her later?" Avegaille suggested as she and Nicole continued to walk off until they have somehow managed to reach the park.

"Are you insane!" Nicole exclaimed out as she grabbed Avegaille's jacket and shook her up.

"Don't do that…" Avegaille murmured out after Nicole had finished strangling her.

"Sorry, I was a bit tensed there," Nicole apologized as she let go of Avegaille's jacket. "I suppose I could talk to my mom just this once. I mean, you're close to your mother. I should at least try it for myself."

"Yeah, but with ten years of my life living here, I might not see my mom that much," Avegaille said glumly as she placed her hands in her jacket pockets.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Outside the Spellman house, Sabrina noticed that a moving truck just passed by her house. She was currently outside, about to get to Chloe's house. The moving truck stopped by after a house next to Harvey's. She thought it would be nice to know the new neighbors before she could get to say her goodbye to Chloe.

Sabrina walked off a few feet until she had reach the new neighbor's house. She noticed that a girl the same height as Avegaille was sitting down on the steps in front of the front door.

"Hi," Sabrina greeted softly.

"Huh? Oh, you must be Sabrina Spellman," the girl murmured out as she stood up and approached her. "You're probably wondering why I knew your name right away."

"Yeah, that's creepy," Sabrina agreed as she nodded nervously.

"Elizabeth Jones is my name," she replied as she shook Sabrina's hand. "Moved in here from the Other Realm."

"Really? Are you related to me somehow?" Sabrina asked as she scratched her head.

"I suppose so, seeing that you live with Hilda and Zelda and they're also my aunts," Elizabeth replied. "Anyway, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, um, to my friend's house," Sabrina replied. "You want to come along?"

"That would be okay, I guess," Elizabeth replied. She looked around.

"Um, trying to hide from someone?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, my mom…" 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving at Chloe's house after thirty minutes, Sabrina saw a moving truck in front of the garage of Chloe's house. She then saw Chloe coming out of the house, carrying a few boxes. She quickly approached her and helped her out at the same time. While at that, Elizabeth was just right behind Sabrina.

"Hey, Sabrina just in time," Chloe said as she put down the boxes she was carrying.

"Want me to help you out?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, sure," Chloe replied out. She saw Sabrina lifting up one of the boxes.

"Why are you moving out this year anyway?" Sabrina asked as she and Chloe walked together to the moving truck.

"My parents found a new job at Riverdale," Chloe replied. "They said it would be best if we were nearer to the place where they would be working."

"Well, I'm surely you'll find new friends there," Sabrina said sadly as she sighed.

"Maybe we can still talk to each other through telephones," Chloe said as she placed the box she was carrying inside the truck. She noticed Elizabeth standing at a distance, waiting for Sabrina. "By the way, who's your new friend?"

"Actually, she my cousin from the Other Realm," Sabrina whispered out. "Elizabeth is her name. The other one is Avegaille, who is currently with Nicole."

"You mean your other witch friend?" Chloe asked.

"Um, yeah, you met her before?" Sabrina asked, getting a bit confused.

"Yesterday, while you were with Gem," Chloe explained out. "She and Avegaille make a weird duo."

Sabrina sweat-dropped upon hearing Chloe's statement. She lifted out the box she was carrying and placed it inside the truck.

"Elizabeth, come here," Sabrina called out as Elizabeth quickly approached her. "I want you to meet my friend, Chloe."

"Very pleased to meet you," Elizabeth said politely.

"Same here," Chloe said in return. "So, you're new to Greendale too?"

"Yeah, just moved in here," Elizabeth replied as she nodded.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll show you around town just as soon as your mother knows about it," Sabrina said determinedly.

"Please don't tell my mom about this," Elizabeth begged nervously to Sabrina.

"Don't worry about Sabrina, she's good at keeping secrets," Chloe added as she winked at her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 5_

_Another concluding episode of this weird fan fic story I keep writing… by the way, where is Nicole?_

_Charlie (enters room): She's currently at the library…_

_Oh, well, in that case, why don't you go back to my Pokémon fan fic?_

_Charlie (sweat-drops): I was getting bored…_

_Well, anyway, that's the end of chapter 5, just keep waiting for chapter 6, okay?_


	6. More Bewitching Friends and Foes!

_OMG, I haven't updated this fic for like more than a month! So sorry about that guys, but anyway, I'm still continuing it starting now!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6: More Bewitching Friends and Foes

"_Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll show you around town just as soon as your mother knows about it," Sabrina said determinedly._

"_Please don't tell my mom about this," Elizabeth begged nervously to Sabrina._

"Don't worry about Sabrina, she's good at keeping secrets," Chloe added as she winked at her.

Last time we left, we found Sabrina and her newly found cousin Elizabeth Jones outside Chloe's house, helping Chloe out. Sabrina wanted to make sure that Chloe wasn't going to be upset when she leaves.

"Well, anyway, I have to hurry up," Chloe said to Sabrina and Elizabeth. "We're leaving soon and I don't want to delay it any further."

"Okay, I'll expect your call soon when you get to Riverdale!" Sabrina exclaimed out as she and Elizabeth left the front yard of Chloe's house.

While Sabrina and Elizabeth were walking, Elizabeth noticed that they were walking around shops and even saw the school. Sabrina was planning to take Elizabeth to the park so that she could know what it is like there.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she looked at Sabrina.

"The park, why?" Sabrina replied as she looked at Elizabeth with a skeptical look.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," Elizabeth murmured as both of them continued to walk.

Until some time, both of them had managed to reach the park. They saw the nice scenic place of the park with some trees by every side of the path and some people sitting down on benches, feeding the pigeons that fly around with breadcrumbs. Then, by a distance, Sabrina somehow recognized two figures coming near them. As both of them came closer, Sabrina and Elizabeth decided to approach them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sabrina asked as she finally got close with Avegaille and Nicole.

"Avegaille wanted to see the park," Nicole replied as she looked at Sabrina's companion. "And who is this with you?"

"Oh, this is Elizabeth Jones, my cousin from my father's side of the family," Sabrina replied out. Then, she turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, this is Nicole and with her is my other cousin Avegaille."

"Hey wait, if you say she's your cousin, won't she like be also my cousin?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Sabrina with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I never knew I had another cousin here," Elizabeth added. She looked at Avegaille. "Since when did you move here to Greendale?"

"I think yesterday or the other day, not sure, I have short term memory loss," Avegaille replied as she laughed nervously.

Nicole and Sabrina sweat-dropped as Elizabeth joined along with Avegaille's laughing. All of them decided to sit down under a tree so they could talk about more stuff. As the finally settled down, Sabrina thought it would be nice if all of them finally find a way to get to know each other.

"Aunt Zelda told me you are the daughter of Vesta Spellman, which she mentioned to me that she is married. Is that true?" Avegaille asked out to Elizabeth.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "How about you? Are you living here in Greendale with your parents?"

"Actually, I'm sentenced to live in the Mortal Realm for ten years, so I'm living with Sabrina and our aunts," Avegaille explained. "but I can go to the Other Realm anytime I want, I think…"

"Weird, what are we all supposed to do again?" Nicole asked as she looked at everyone.

"Um, talk about stuff?" Sabrina replied as she gave Nicole a skeptical look.

But before Nicole could start her statement, a boy with brown hair came passing by. He was wearing a long sleeved black sweater topped off with a green collared shirt and some pants. Avegaille was starting to remember who that boy was as she stood up.

"Hey, you, do I know you?" Avegaille asked out loud as the boy gave his attention to her.

"Not that I could think of," he replied out to Avegaille. "But I can still remember you. Avegaille Spellman, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, but I can't remember your name… Phil something…" Avegaille said as she started to murmured to herself some names that she could match for the boy's whole name.

"You always had trouble remembering names, as always," the boy said as he laughed a little. "It's Philip Anderson."

"Yeah, that's it, you're the boy I met in the Other Realm when I was seven!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she pointed to Phil.

Sabrina, Nicole and Elizabeth sweat-dropped as they noticed that both Avegaille and Phil were somewhat childhood friends. But the funny thing is that how Avegaille just says things to people without thinking of what she's actually doing.

"So what are you doing here in the realm of mortals?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille skeptically.

"I was sentenced by the Witches' Council to live here," Avegaille murmured out.

"What? You like, annoyed them again?" Phil asked as he laughed softly.

"Something like that…"

"Well, if you're gonna be here, we might at least study at the same school. I'm going to be studying at Greendale Middle School. I hope to see you there," Phil said to Avegaille. "Anyway, I'll catch ya later." After that, he walked off, leaving Avegaille speechless and motionless from her spot.

"Is she okay?" Nicole whispered to Sabrina.

"Yeah, don't worry, that also happens to me," Sabrina replied as she stood up to get Avegaille back to reality. She went in front of her and tired to get her attention.

"Five years of my life and I never expect him to be also here in the same town as of where I am," Avegaille muttered out as Sabrina gave her a skeptical look. "Sabrina, I don't think I want to be here in Greendale anymore."

"Why? Do you two like have a relationship or something?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, shut up! We were childhood friends, that's all!" Avegaille exclaimed out furiously as she walked off.

"Hey, wait, how will she find her way back to your house, Sabrina?" Elizabeth asked out after Avegaille left.

"I think she has her own ways, Elizabeth," Nicole replied out as she looked at Sabrina, standing still on her spot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walking by herself in the streets of Greendale, Avegaille started to think to herself that she shouldn't have left the group, knowing that she won't be able to find her way back just like what happened yesterday. She noticed a limousine stopping by an ordinary house as a girl with long brown hair stepped out of the car. She was wearing a long sleeved collared white shirt with a green top. Her pants cut off from her ankle as she was wearing high scaled shoes. Then, the girl noticed Avegaille staring at her and quickly confronted her.

"Hey, just who do you think you are!" the girl exclaimed out furiously.

"What? What are you going to do to me then if I just came prancing here and stare at you?" Avegaille asked back.

"I might just turn you into a frog!" the girl exclaimed out.

"That's pretty immature for a witch older than me by one year," Avegaille remarked sarcastically. "You're not the only witch in this named town, you know."

"Yeah, well, just don't forget the name Cassandra once you get to Greendale Middle School!" the girl exclaimed out as she walked off, going inside the house in which the limousine is in front of.

"Pfff, the name Cassandra, I think I might not forget you," Avegaille murmured to herself as she walked off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours had passed by as Sabrina and Nicole, along with Elizabeth arrived at the Spellman residence. As they got into the kitchen, Hilda and Zelda noticed that Avegaille was not with them and both of them started to get worried. All of them sat down together at the kitchen table and thought it would be best to start talking about on how to find Avegaille. But first, Elizabeth has to finish some issues with her mother.

"Elizabeth, your mother just called and she said she wants you back home right now," Zelda told to Elizabeth. She noticed that Elizabeth was starting to get nervous. "What's wrong? You don't want to face her?"

"You don't want to know what she's like when she's mad at me," Elizabeth murmured in dismay.

"Vesta usually goes insane whenever she's angry, but not in a negative way," Hilda remarked. "I never saw how she gets furious, but I'll bet Jake does."

"And Jake is?" Sabrina asked as she looked at Hilda with a skeptical look.

"Avegaille's father, if I remember correctly," Nicole quickly interrupted. "Her mother keeps calling him Jake whenever I'm at her house in the Other Realm."

"Since when you and Avegaille have known each other?" Sabrina asked as she quickly turned to Nicole.

"Um, let me think, we met when I was seven years old, then, I moved out of the Other Realm when I was eight, so I think one year," Nicole explained out. "I think when she was six years old, she was already studying middle school subjects."

"Is she that smart?" Elizabeth asked. Then, she looked around the kitchen, trying to find something or someone. "Hey, I thought you guys have a cat."

"We do, but he's currently at a cat club, doing some gimmicks with other fellow cats," Zelda explained. Then, she looked at everyone. "Okay, what do you think is the best way to find Avegaille in this town?"

"Why not call her on her cellphone?" Sabrina suggested.

"She doesn't have a cellphone," Hilda and Zelda said together in unison as both of them sweat-dropped.

"She always keeps a laptop in her backpack, if I remember correctly," Nicole started out. "And her laptop has high Internet access."

"So, are you suggesting we should send her an e-mail?" Sabrina asked out.

"Yeah, I think you get what I mean," Nicole replied out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking on to the outskirts of Greendale, Avegaille was losing hope in ever to find the Spellman household again. She decided to stop over at a Computer Shop that she had just passed by. As she got inside, she somehow recognized a very familiar face that she saw from the park. She tried to hide away but somehow, Phil had noticed her.

"Hmm, how did you know I was here?" Phil asked as he went near Avegaille.

"I went in here by accident, so if you'll excuse me…" Avegaille started to walk until she reached the exit of the shop but somehow, some force is stopping her to get out.

"I've been practicing my skills," Phil told to Avegaille.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Avegaille exclaimed out furiously. "Can we like, talk outside, now?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I get my laptop back," Phil said as he went back in front of the counter to claim his fixed laptop. As he got his laptop back, he removed the spell that he placed on Avegaille as he went near her.

"Outside, right now!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she quickly went out of the shop with Phil following behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You seem so irritable today, is something bothering you?" Phil asked as he and Avegaille started to walk together.

Both of them were walking along the peaceful streets of Greendale. Somehow, they had passed by Greendale Middle School, but it seems that Avegaille was too busy minding her steps, not noticing anything around her.

"No, nothing is wrong with me," Avegaille grumbled out. "And besides, if there was something wrong with me, I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"You were always the stubborn one," Phil remarked. "Anyway, weren't you with your new friends here in Greendale before?"

"Two of them is my cousin and one of them is my friend from the Other Realm before you moved there to the neighborhood," Avegaille explained out. "And yes, I was with them, but I walked away from them."

"And now you can't find your way back to where you are supposed to stay for ten years, am I correct?" Phil asked out, getting somewhere to an answer.

"Have you been reading minds again!" Avegaille blurted out as she looked at Phil.

"What do you expect, I'm practicing my warlock skills," Phil replied out.

"Ha, ha, not funny," Avegaille said sarcastically as she turned away from Phil.

Then, both of them started to hear a faint beeping sound. Both of them weren't sure where it was coming from. Then, Phil noticed that Avegaille was carrying along a backpack and tired to listen to it closely. He finally found the source of the sound as both of them stopped walking. Phil opened up Avegaille's backpack and took out a laptop. He then gave it to Avegaille for her to see what it was all about.

"I never knew this laptop had Internet access," Avegaille said as she looked at the screen.

"I thought you used to own a laptop when you were younger," Phil said to her.

"Uh, uh, that was my mother's laptop," Avegaille confessed out as Phil sweat-dropped. "I was never allowed to get one until I was sixteen."

"So, what is that beeping all about?" Phil asked.

"I got an email from Nicole and she gave out a map on how to get back to the Spellman household," Avegaille replied out. Then, she took a closer look at the map, looking at the yellow dot, and then looked around to where they are as of now. "Funny, the map pinpoints to where we are as of now."

"You just said what the narrator said," Phil remarked.

"Yeah, I know, so I think, the Spellman household is just a few miles from here," Avegaille said as both of them started to walk again.

While walking, Phil had closed Avegaille's backpack as he noticed that Avegaille was going to the same way as he is. Avegaille was just looking at the laptop, and then to the spot of where they are.

"Um, where exactly are you going?" Avegaille asked to Phil.

"I'm going to my warlock training session today," Phil replied. "My mentor wants me to go to her house today."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm almost back to where I'm going to live for ten years," Avegaille murmured as both of them continued to walk.

Then, Avegaille heard a beeping sound from her laptop indicating of where the Spellman household is located. She looked around and noticed that she was already in front of the house. But she also noticed that Phil was still with her.

"Can I ask, where is the place of your mentor?" Avegaille asked out as she looked at Phil.

"Right here," Phil replied as he pointed to the house in which Avegaille was standing in front of. "Zelda Spellman is my mentor. She's going to teach me more basic warlock skills today."

"As in Aunt Zelda?" Avegaille asked in dismay. She then looked at Phil. "You're just lucky I don't faint as I used to be."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 6_

_So sorry for the very long update, I think I had almost forgot about this fic, but please rate and review! Thanks, you guys_!


	7. The Familiarities

Ookay, so, I haven't updated this fic for a very long time… It's due to the fact I got Windows XP lately and well, I didn't find the installation for Microsoft Office until now…

_So, anyways, let's get back to that part, you know… ah, anyways, here's Chapter 7! XP_

_And btw, do you still want me to make flashbacks, because I'm kinda lazy to do them right now… ;;;_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Chapter 7: The Familiarities

Inside the Spellman household, Sabrina and her family, and also including Nicole, are still in the kitchen, waiting for something to happen. They were quite getting bored as they watched Nicole typed something in her laptop. That was also the only time that Sabrina knew that Nicole also owned a laptop similar to Avegaille's. Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Hilda quickly stood up from her seat and walked off the kitchen to get the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who could that be," Sabrina murmured to herself. She turned to her Aunt Zelda. "Hey, Aunt Zelda, isn't today that day where your tutee comes here for warlock lessons?"

"Ah, yes, that must be him," Zelda exclaimed out as she stood up.

"Phil comes to this house every Friday?" Elizabeth exclaimed out excitedly.

"Yeah… uh, you know him?" Zelda asked nervously as she sweat-dropped.

"Not really, but I noticed that Avegaille has a crush on him," Elizabeth replied as she chuckled.

"Yes, while we were at the park, I notice that Avegaille's sudden reaction to him was a bit… too dramatic," Nicole interrupted to everyone as she went back to typing in her laptop.

"Err… yeah… I think I get it now…" Sabrina murmured out as she remembered how much Avegaille yelled at her in the park earlier.

Then, Hilda came back, this time, having Avegaille and Phil with her. Avegaille wasn't too happy about Phil being in the same household as where she's going to live for ten years. Avegaille went near Nicole as Zelda stood up to greet Phil.

"I think the attic is all set for practicing," Zelda told Phil. "Come on, let's go! Hilda's you're coming with me today."

"Okay then, sheesh," Hilda murmured out as she followed Zelda and Phil walking out of the kitchen.

As the three of them left, Elizabeth was looking at Avegaille in a kind of suspicious manner. Nicole just knew that Elizabeth is going to tease Avegaille about Phil, so she had to get ahead to her. Sabrina was looking at Avegaille, who was still standing still in her spot, looking through the kitchen window.

"Hey, Avegaille, do you and—"

"Don't say it!" Nicole quickly exclaimed out as she covered Elizabeth's mouth.

Sabrina sweat-dropped as she noticed Nicole's sudden reaction over what Elizabeth was about to say.

"I think I'll go to my room now," Avegaille murmured out as she went out of the kitchen.

As Avegaille was out of earshot, Nicole quickly put down her hand as Elizabeth looked at her annoyingly. And Sabrina still wants to know what makes Nicole so loyal to Avegaille even though they just met again.

"You didn't want me to tease Avegaille, did ya?" Elizabeth asked out to Nicole.

"That's kind of the idea, Avegaille doesn't like it at all," Nicole replied out. She turned to Sabrina, who was gazing at something. "Hey, Sabrina, is there, something bothering you?"

"Wha?" Sabrina shook her head and saw Nicole and Elizabeth standing in front of the kitchen table. "Uh, it's nothing, really…"

"If you insist…" Nicole sighed out as she closed her laptop. She picked it up and carried it in her arms. "Do you mind if I went upstairs to Avegaille's room?"

"Sure, I'll even show you the way," Sabrina replied as she shrugged. She turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you can come with us if you want."

"Yay!" Elizabeth exclaimed out. Then, her excitement faded. "Was I supposed to be excited?"

Sabrina and Nicole sweat-dropped as they looked at Elizabeth exasperatedly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm bored, there's nothing more I can do here rather than to endure my stay here in the Mortal Realm for ten years…" Avegaille said to herself as she sat up from the bed she was lying. She sighed as she stood up. "But having someone to talk to, like Nicole, is a good thing, right?"

She walked back and forth and then stopped for a while. She noticed that the setup of her room in the Spellman household was the same one in her house in the Other Realm.

"I also never knew that Phil would be in the same town as I am," Avegaille continued on. "And talking to myself has never been more this creepy."

Then, Avegaille heard a knocking sound from her door. She quickly approached the door as she opened it. Then, she saw Nicole standing right in front of her.

"Talking to yourself much?" Nicole asked as she looked at Avegaille skeptically.

"You heard it, didn't ya?" Avegaille murmured as she sighed.

"Not really, but still, you always post your ranting in your online journal, which only you and me can access, even today," Nicole said. "I also do the same thing, like you told me to. So yeah, that's why we're so close even if we just been together when we were younger."

"Our online journals makes us closer!" Avegaille exclaimed out happily. She smiled as she pulled Nicole inside her room. "Will you stay here for a while? It would be fun."

"I wish I could, but I have to go home," Nicole said glumly. "If I don't, my mom would be very furious if she finds out I sneaked out of the house again."

"Maybe a teleportation spell is at hand, don't you think?" Avegaille asked out as she winked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night at the Chandler residence, Nicole walked into the kitchen as she saw her mother sitting down at the kitchen table, looking very desperate. Nicole went close to her. Her mother noticed this and decided that it was time to tell her something. Mrs. Chandler stood up from her seat and went in front of Nicole.

"Nicole, I think you should know something," Mrs. Chandler started out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nicole asked, with a skeptical look in her face.

"I'm afraid I can't afford your studies in a boarding school anymore," Mrs. Chandler admitted. "I just lost my job today, and well, I getting a new one at Greendale Middle School as a teacher for Witchcraft studies. That means, you'll be studying at Greendale Middle School from now on."

"It's okay then, Mom, I don't mind at all," Nicole said as she sighed with relief.

"Thanks, I knew you would understand," Mrs. Chandler said happily as she held her daughter's hands.

_At least now, I can go to a school where my friends studies,_ Nicole thought to herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, it was Saturday, but Sabrina didn't know what's so special about Saturdays. She feels that it's the same day as any other day. She was currently doing her chores for the day. She wanted Avegaille also to know what's it's like to be a mortal, starting with household chores. So, now, she's stuck teaching Avegaille on how to use a vacuum cleaner in a way that is not for flying. Both of them were currently at the living room.

"Avegaille, how hard is it for someone like you to understand the meaning of chores?" Sabrina asked out as looked at her exasperatedly.

"My mom never lets me do any chores at home," Avegaille told her. "She fears that I might break stuff, so she might as well not let me do any household chores."

"You're so spoiled," Sabrina murmured to herself as she sighed. "This must be how your sister felt when she's teaching you stuff."

"Yeah, you do remind me of my sister," Avegaille remarked. "But you're not bossy, unlike her."

"Gee, I'll take that as a compliment," Sabrina murmured sarcastically. She looked around the living room, trying to find the household cat. "Gah, where's Salem when you need him?"

"Looking, for, mwua?"

Sabrina and Avegaille turned around as they saw Salem standing behind them, sitting down and licking his paw with his tongue.

"You know, Sabrina, I think it's not a good idea to let Avegaille do chores at all," Salem told her as he stood up and walked up to her. He jumped into the couch to get an eye to eye contact with Sabrina. "Zelda got a call from Avegaille's mom last night, warning Zelda not to let Avegaille do any chores, if we don't want a bulldozed house."

"Uh… I think her mom is exaggerating things too much," Sabrina remarked as she sweat-dropped.

"Wanna bet?" Salem insisted.

"Okay, if what you say is true, I'll give you tuna for a week," Sabrina declared. She turned to Avegaille as she handed to her the handle of the vacuum cleaner. "Here, why don't you do the vacuuming for a while?"

"Uh… okay then," Avegaille said nervously. She turned on the vacuum cleaner as she started to walk around the living room, with the vacuum claner in front of her.

"See, she's doing fine," Sabrina said confidently to Salem.

"Heh, I'll be talking that tuna now, starting today," Salem said as he pointed his paws to Avegaille.

Then, Sabrina and Salem saw Avegaille accidentally tripping on the wire of the vacuum cleaner. She fell down on the floor, which was near the bookcase, causing the bookcase to almost fall down on her, if Sabrina didn't quickly hold on the bookshelf. Most of the books in the bookshelf fell down and over Avegaille's head, which made her pass out.

"Is she all right?" Sabrina asked after getting the bookshelf to hold on in its position. She knelt down and tried to wake up Avegaille.

"The books that fell on her head must be the cause for her to faint out," Salem explained as he jumped off the couch and walked to Avegaille. "You should let her rest in the couch for a while."

"Well, I suppose Hilda and Zelda should be the ones to take care of what can Avegaille do in this house," Sabrina said as she sighed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nicole says: …………….

_Avegaille says: Gee, what's up with the dots? oO;_

_Nicole says: I'm going to study in Greendale Middle School for the rest of my middle school life…_

_Avegaille says: Isn't that a good thing, since we're going to be studying at the same school?_

_Nicole says: Yeah, it is, but my Mom is also going to be one of our teachers for Witchcraft classes…_

Avegaille looked at her laptop skeptically as she noticed that Nicole mentioned something about having witchcraft classes in Greendale Middle School. Not only that, but Nicole's mother was going to be one of their teachers. But if that was the case, Avegaille also knew that there would be other witches and warlocks studying at Greendale Middle School besides from the people she met recently.

It was lunch time that day she was having an online conversation with Nicole. She recovered from her passing out a few minutes ago, and now with Sabrina off somewhere, Avegaille can have a private time in her laptop. She was still at the living room, with everything back in order.

_Avegaille says: Where are you anyways?_

_Nicole says: I'm with Sabrina right now… She feels that I should spend more time with her… We're at the mall, actually… eating lunch together…_

_Avegaille says: oO;;; Again with the dots?_

_Avegaille says: Did you tell Sabrina that you're also going to study in Greendale Middle School?_

_Nicole says: Yeah, I'm about to, just as soon as Sabrina gets done talking with Harvey…_

Then, Avegaille heard Zelda calling her from the kitchen. Avegaille knew it was really time for lunch. She carried her laptop along with her as she went inside the kitchen. Hilda and Zelda were waiting for her as Avegaille sat down.

"Do you know where Sabrina is right now?" Zelda asked to Avegaille. "She's late for lunch, you know."

"Um, Nicole told me that Sabrina is with her at the mall right now," Avegaille replied out. She looked at her laptop as she noticed Nicole was looking for her.

_Nicole says: Hey, Avegaille, you there?_

_Nicole says: Hello?_

_Avegaille says: I'm here, don't worry, and btw, tell Sabrina that Aunt Zelda is looking for her. Gtg, lunch time here too! ;;;_

_Avegaille is now set to Out to Lunch_

_Nicole says: All right, we'll talk later…_

"Chatting with someone special?" Hilda asked as she looked at Avegaille.

"It's just Nicole, no worries," Avegaille replied. " That's why I also found out that she's with Sabrina at the mall…"

"You two seem so close, you know," Zelda remarked. "Anyways, let's eat before our lunch gets spoiled…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sabrina, don't you think you're going a little bit overboard?" Nicole asked nervously as she looked at Sabrina. She just sighed, knowing that Sabrina didn't hear her at all.

Sabrina and Nicole were currently at the arcade. And Sabrina also invited Harvey to join them, so now, Sabrina and Harvey were playing some games while Nicole was watching them. Nicole wanted to get out of the arcade as soon as got inside but she didn't want to disappoint Sabrina.

"Um, Sabrina, I'll be right back, okay?" Nicole called out as she quickly rushed out of the arcade.

"Huh?" Sabrina turned around and noticed that Nicole was no longer behind her. "Okay then…"

"Come on Sabrina, let's do some racing!" Harvey exclaimed out from a distance away.

"Sure, I'll be there!" Sabrina called out in return. Then, she turned back to the screen. "Just as soon as I figure out where Nicole went off to again…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avegaille status is currently set to Away.

Nicole says: Avegaille, I need you here right now! TT

Avegaille is now set to Online.

Avegaille says: What's wrong with you? oO;

Nicole says: Do me a favor and come here to the mall. I'll meet you at the bookstore.

Avegaille says: Err… Okay then…

Avegaille sighed as she closed her laptop. Then, Salem came into her room as he jumped on the desk to get Avegaille's attention. He gave Avegaille a puzzled look, wondering what's up with her.

"Is it okay if you came with me to the mall?" Avegaille asked out to Salem.

"Seeing that you're still new here and well, you don't know much of the way around, I suppose so," Salem replied out. "And I find that Sabrina is having problems of her own. Maybe we should also see her."

"Problems? What do you mean?" Avegaille asked curiously.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter 7

So, yeah, end of chapter 7, and if you have questions about it, you can post it either at my Livejournal, there's a link in my profile of which where you can post your questions. I'll be glad to answer some of them though….


End file.
